epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Zoroark VS Mysterio
'Sup everyone and welcome to my eleventh battle! Yay! Finally, this series has now a new logo thanks to my man, Leandro and yeah, if you missed this, check out my latest news with Harry and Marv, if you wanna know about the possible battles that will happen this Season. After this combat, I will have 4 more battles, then I will have a break and then I'll come back with fresh forces for Season 2 in August. And yeah, like always, thank you so much for reading my blogs, for voting the winner and for posting suggestions that I might use. You guys are awesome! Back to out real thing, this battle features supervillain from the Marvel Comics Universe, Mysterio rapping against Illusion Fox Pokémon, Zoroark to see which one of them is truly a master of illusions. And to make this battle golden, I have a Pokémon fan, my man Scep guest starring as Zoroark. Thank you so much, man! <3 Beat : No Peace Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Mysterio :' (starts at 0:25) A Marvelous supervillain is something that you’re about to face This fox won’t say anything at all, when I put him in his place It’s so obvious that Tajiri wants to make a failed version out of me And I bet your raps will be like Jigglypuff, they’ll put me into a long sleep I’m a dangerous cold-hearted criminal who’s not scared of your tricks Because I can even bring more destruction here than the Sinister Six This cruel illusionist made by Lee it’s here to make a mess of ya And when I’m done with your ass, you’ll turn back to lil’ Zorua 'Zoroark :' (0:47) It's time for the real Master of Illusions to join this bout Magic Tricks are your Gameboy while I'm a pocket monster of the occult I mean a stuntman turned villain. What in Arceus' name is eerie about that? I can transform into your worse nightmares make you seem as useless as a Woobat It's a fact, you won't win, I'll leave you Black, Blue and beat-N Winning this battle like a true Pokémon master, call me Ash Ketchum Your defeat is Beck-oning Quentin, I mean your first verse was just Dark Pulse-ating Might as well forfeit this battle now or I'll leave you like Magikarp, Splashing, and Flailing 'Mysterio :' (1:09) I don’t think you understand what you’re up against, do you? You’re facing a man who came back from Hell, about to make you feel blue I’m Daredevil and Spiderman’s most intelligent enemy While this stupid red furball has a shitty movie as his legacy Once you taste my gas, you’ll get weaker at every line You don’t stand at all a chance, so go ahead : Cry and whine You may have terrorized the Crown City, but for me you’re all bark Because just like his stupid type, I made this dumb pet feel Dark! 'Zoroark :' (1:31) My bars are like the size of Castelia, they'll leave you speechless The outcome of this battle? It's not mysterious, you're just simply hopeless You aren't Venom-ous, hell, not even competent at villainy You got outsmarted at your own job, you can't even stage a false robbery properly I spit Gold and Silver, your defeat is as clear as Crystal I'm hard like a Diamond, my rhymes piercing like an X-scissor It's over, this Starfox has sent this magician flying, looking un-professional Cut! Bring in the real actor, get rid of this stunt double! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES -''' (Some holograms of the logo appears behind it and all of them are saying together the last words.) '''-OF HISTORYYY!!!!!! Poll Who won? Mysterio Zoroark Hint for the next battle Category:Blog posts